


Shared Tastes

by Fawn_Eyed_Girl, magnoliajades (kanussie)



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Friends to Lovers, Kagome is a Bad Singer, Kikyo Thinks She's Cute Anyway, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Romantic Fluff, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29660244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawn_Eyed_Girl/pseuds/Fawn_Eyed_Girl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanussie/pseuds/magnoliajades
Summary: Musashi Public Library is a quiet place; just the way that librarian Kikyo likes it. Until the day she hears loud, squeaky singing coming from the cubicles. When she goes to lecture that patron with the awful singing voice, she sees that the voice belongs to Kagome Higurashi, the most beautiful girl she's ever seen. A girl who completely captures Kikyo's heart, and who Kikyoneedsto figure out how to get to know better.Even though Kagome can't sing at all.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Kikyou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21
Collections: Femslash February





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: We don't own Kikyo, or Kagome, or any of the characters from the Inuyasha universe.
> 
> Hello everyone! [magnoliajades](https://magnoliajades.tumblr.com/) and I are so thrilled to bring you the first chapter of our contribution to [Femslash February](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/FemslashFebruary)! This story/art collaboration coincides with the prompt for Feb. 23: Violet. We hope that you enjoy!
> 
> And special thanks to [gribedli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gribedli), [hopidoodle](https://hopidoodle.tumblr.com/), [superpixie42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/superpixie42), and [thornedraven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderwanderer) for your careful reads of this story!

[ ](https://fawn-eyed-girl.tumblr.com/post/643942366383833088/shared-tastes-a-femslashfeb-collaboration-with)

Artwork by [magnoliajades](https://magnoliajades.tumblr.com/)

* * *

Another quiet day at the Musashi Public Library. Just the way that Kikyo liked it.

Once upon a time, the children’s room had been on the same level as the main part of the library. But the lack of doors, or a separate space for children’s events, had made it difficult for the adult patrons to work. And so a few years ago, the library had raised enough money to add a separate children’s wing, with doors and everything. To keep the children out of the main part of the library, where Kikyo didn’t think they belonged, anyway.

She was the main circulation desk librarian, responsible for books being checked in and out, for putting books away (when there wasn’t a high school student page there to help out), and for keeping the library generally quiet. That wasn’t usually an issue; library patrons kept to themselves, brought headphones if they played music or used the public computers, and there had only been a few occasions where Kikyo had had to politely, but firmly, tell a patron that the public computers were _not_ an appropriate place to be watching pornography.

Tonight, she was in her favorite place: buried in the stacks, with a cart of books, shelving recent returns and looking for books that were misshelved. Library shelves gave Kikyo a bit of peace and order: every book _belonged_ somewhere, and trying to find just the right place, among all the Dewey decimals, was a puzzle she loved trying to solve. She was in the cooking section, where the books were always shoved together, turned this way and that, and even though the job of fixing the bookshelves belonged to the teenage helpers, and to the volunteers, it was a job that Kikyo secretly _loved_. She loved putting things back where they belonged. She loved creating order out of chaos. She loved…

_I’m just a girl with a crush on you_.

Kikyo blinked.

Hold up.  
Okay, she did _not_ love singing in her library.

Kikyo peeked her head around the corner of the bookshelves, towards the tables. Sitting at the closest table, with her back to Kikyo, was a girl on a laptop, wearing an army green jacket. She had on headphones, but she was also singing. In a squeaky voice. Loudly. 

Kikyo’s gentle smile hardened into a firm line. She did _not_ appreciate noise in her library; most of all, she did not allow _singing_.

She stepped out from behind the stacks, and stalked over to the girl, ready to lecture her for singing in the library—ready to perhaps even ask her to leave, if it came to that. 

Kikyo stood behind the girl, her hand lifted, ready to tap her on the shoulder. Her fingers came down, gently, on the girl’s shoulder, and she said “Excuse me,” in an authoritative tone. 

The girl froze, and turned slightly in her seat. Kikyo’s breath caught. 

She was _beautiful_.

Her hair was dark, nearly blue in the fluorescent lights of the library, and tumbled down her back and over her shoulders, curling gently at the ends. Her face was adorable, and heart-shaped, with a perfect little nose and dusky rose lips that looked petal-soft. 

But above all, more than anything else about her features, Kikyo felt herself immediately drawn to the girl’s _eyes_ : violet, and sparkling, like dark pools of water. They were warm, and inviting, and Kikyo wanted nothing more than to accept the invitation and throttle along, headfirst, into said eyes, and just lose herself in them completely. 

Yes. _Beautiful_.

Kikyo sighed and started to reach out towards her...

“I’m sorry?” The girl spoke, and the moment was broken; Kikyo blinked; her arm fell back to her side. “Can I help you with something?” The girl slipped her headphones around her shoulders. 

While her singing voice wasn’t magical, her speaking voice _was_ : a beautiful tone that danced over the words, enunciating them carefully.

_Remember. Singing. Remember_.

“Actually,” Kikyo said, drawing herself up and clearing her throat, “I wanted to ask if you could please keep it down. We are in a library, after all.”

The girl’s mouth dropped open, and her shining violet ears shimmered with unshed tears. “Oh, gods!” she moaned softly, and Kikyo immediately shivered from the thought of the girl moaning _that_ , moaning _her_ name, underneath her, while Kikyo kissed every inch of her body. 

“I’m so sorry!” the girl continued, and Kikyo’s body snapped back to attention. _Librarian_ , she told herself. _You are a librarian, and this patron was_ **_singing_ ** _in the library_. “I promise,” the girl continued, “I promise not to do it again. I’m really sorry!”

The horror-stricken look on the girl’s face made Kikyo’s heart stop. It was open, and earnest, and _sad_. And Kikyo’s annoyance—with the girl for singing, with herself for imagining doing all sorts of things with the girl—quickly faded.

“It’s okay,” she said kindly, “just see that it doesn’t happen again.”

The girl nodded, her violet eyes still wide, her breath coming in short, quick bursts that were mirroring the pitter-patter of Kikyo’s heart. The girl’s violet eyes met Kikyo’s gray ones, and Kikyo felt an inexplicable pull towards this girl, who she barely knew, and who already was invading her heart and her mind.

“I’ll try,” the girl said, a small smile playing on her lips. She blinked, and turned back to her laptop, slipping her headphones over her ears again. 

Kikyo turned, smiling to herself, and walked back to her cart on the other side of the stacks. She paused for a moment, looking at the girl one more time, and her heart stuttered when she saw the girl’s head bopping along to music that only she could hear—music that, thankfully, she was _not_ signing out loud anymore.

* * *

Kikyo _heard_ the mysterious, beautiful girl before she _saw_ her. 

Once again, she was in the stacks; this time, she was in the history section, shelving books on World War II, on Ernest Shackleton, and on McCarthyism. She’d been particularly irritated when she found a book on Reaganomics mixed with books on the 2008 recession. How could people be so sloppy? She sighed and put the books back where they belonged. 

Then, she heard it:

_You've been scared of love and what it did to you  
_ _You don't have to run, I know what you've been through  
_ _Just a simple touch and it can set you free  
_ _We don't have to rush when you're alone with me_

The squeaky voice butchering The Weeknd...Kikyo knew that voice all too well.

She was hidden in the far corner by the big art books. Kikyo had to smile to herself; at least the girl was trying to hide the fact that she was a loud and terrible singer. She was seated in one of the big, overstuffed chairs that the reference librarian, Yura, had wanted to toss (“burn them,” was actually what she had said), but that Kikyo had fought to keep. And now, seeing the girl nestled in the chair, in her army green jacket again, her laptop perched on her knees, a stack of books on the table beside her, her headphones on, but still singing...Kikyo couldn’t help but softly smile at the image.

But, she was a librarian first. So…

“Excuse me.” Kikyo tried not to sound too authoritative, and she winced a little at the harshness in her tone, but she needed the girl to hear her. 

The girl’s eyes snapped up from her laptop to meet Kikyo’s, and again Kikyo was startled by the deep violet color. This time, she saw that there were swirls of blue and gold: impossibly beautiful. Kikyo saw the girl’s face light up in remembrance at the sight of Kikyo, and then her face immediately fell. She slipped her headphones off her ears and rested them around her neck.

“I—I was singing again?” It wasn’t really a question, even though that was how she asked it. 

Kikyo nodded. “You were.”

The girl buried her face in her hands. “I’m so sorry,” she moaned softly. “I guess I just can’t help it. I’m always singing at home, and it’s like when a good song comes on, I can’t help myself.”

Kikyo smiled in spite of herself. “Unfortunately, you can’t sing in the library.”

“I know,” the girl sighed cutely. “I _promise_ , next time? I’ll be good, and quiet.”

“Maybe...no music?” Kikyo suggested kindly.

The girl’s face was horrified. “If you had to read all of Charles Dickens as part of your reading list for your exams,” she said, “you would want to listen to all of the music that you could, and make it happy, pop music, so you could forget that Miss Havisham is _only forty_ in _Great Expectations_.”

Kikyo laughed. “Yes, she is,” she replied. She opened her mouth to say something more, but she saw Yura, the reference librarian, standing at the end of the stacks, glaring at her, her arms crossed over her ample bosom. She turned to look back at the girl, who was now gazing up at her with interest.

“Just make sure you keep the music—and your voice—down,” Kikyo said, and she gave the girl a soft wave as she walked over to join Yura.

“Kikyo,” Yura hissed when Kikyo joined her at the end of the row of books, “that girl is super annoying! Did you _hear her singing_? It’s terrible!”

Kikyo shrugged. “So long as she doesn’t do it anymore,” she replied, “does that really matter?”

Yura frowned. “I would prefer that the library not be sullied by such harsh tones,” she retorted. 

_And I would prefer that the library not be sullied by YOUR harsh tones_ , Kikyo thought huffily, but she said nothing, and allowed Yura to lead her down the hall for a staff meeting, her thoughts full of a certain young woman in a army green jacket, who had luminous violet eyes and a terrible singing voice.

* * *

Days passed, and the library was quiet. Every day, Kikyo watched (and listened) for the young woman’s reappearance at the library, but every day, the library was silent. Kikyo continued to do her job: checking out books for patrons, shelving recently returned books, cataloging, and doing other things that circulation librarians are supposed to do. But it felt a little bit like the life, the vibrancy, had gone out of the library, without her there. Even though she’d only seen the girl twice, Kikyo...missed her.

She missed her thick shock of beautiful dark hair; she missed her shining violet eyes; she missed her pearlescent skin. She even missed the girl’s squeaky singing voice. Kikyo just missed _all_ of her.

So imagine her surprise when she walked through the reference section a few days later to bring Yura the reference books that had been left behind at the circulation desk, when she saw _her_. The girl. 

She was sitting at one of the cubicles, her hair tied up in a topknot, pieces spilling out all down her neck. She wore an emerald green sweater, and once again, she had a stack of books beside her laptop, and was weaning her headphones, her head bopping along to some unknown tune. Kikyo couldn’t help but smile at seeing her there, and for one brief, shining, second, thought about going to say hello, but Yura called out to her softly, and Kikyo had to turn away from the girl, and bring Yura the reference books she was carrying (plus see whatever other nonsense Yura was up to).

Everyday after that, Kikyo managed to find a reason to go over to the reference section, and there she would find the girl, hidden away in a cubicle, working diligently on whatever it was she was working on. It was cute; endearing, even, and it made Kikyo’s heart race to see such a beautiful girl working so hard. And, it was funny: now that the girl wasn’t singing anymore, Kikyo really wanted to know: what was she listening to? What music made the girl’s entire body move so rhythmically, so sensually, even while she was sitting down?

Kikyo wished she had the nerve to go over to the girl, and just naturally strike up a conversation. Find out what she was listening to. Ask if maybe they could get together sometime, to talk about music (not that Kikyo knew much, but...she would like to listen).

As these thoughts floated in and out of Kikyo’s mind, she heard a sound that made her heart freeze. A squeaky sound. A loud, squeaky, _singing_ sound.

A moment of terror gripped her. Kikyo knew who it was. And knew that, if Yura got to the girl first, Yura was going to throw her out.

So, Kikyo leapt from her seat at the circulation desk, and _ran_.

She ran past the mothers and children, coming to check out their books.   
She ran past the elderly gentleman reading that day’s newspaper.  
She ran past the high school student volunteer, who was shelving books in the stacks.

She saw Yura, getting up from her desk, a look of irritation on her face, and Kikyo ran even faster.

She stopped behind the girl’s cubicle, at the same time as Yura, who frowned when she saw Kikyo’s flushed face and wide-eyed, eager expression.

“Gods, Kikyo,” Yura muttered, “ _obvious much_?”

Kikyo ignored Yura, took a deep breath, and walked slowly over to the girl, who was once again singing, loudly, and badly:

_Cause I never knew, I never knew  
_ _You could hold moonlight in your hands  
_ _'Til the night I held you  
_ _You are my moonlight_

Ariana Grande. Kikyo’s heart caught in her throat. She _loved_ Ariana Grande.

But, as much as she wanted to hear the girl keep singing “Moonlight” (terribly), she had to do her job.

“Excuse me,” Kikyo said gently, tapping the girl on the shoulder. She turned around, opened her beautiful violet eyes wide at the sight of Kikyo standing behind her.

[ ](https://magnoliajades.tumblr.com/post/643942219655643136/kikyo-smiled-in-spite-of-herself-unfortunately)

Artwork by [magnoliajades](https://magnoliajades.tumblr.com/)

* * *

“Hi,” the girl breathed, pulling down her headphones and looking up at Kikyo. She blinked when Kikyo frowned gently, and her face fell. “I was singing again, wasn’t I?” she asked softly. Kikyo nodded. “Okay,” she said, “I’m so sorry. I will be quiet, okay?”

The way that her face fell—the sadness in her eyes—made Kikyo’s heart hurt. “It’s fine,” she said, as warmly as she possibly could. “Just so long as you’re quiet the rest of the night, it’s okay.”

The girl looked up at Kikyo, her eyes shining again like amethysts. “O—Okay,” she breathed. Kikyo offered her an encouraging smile again, and then walked back to the circulation desk again. She stepped back behind the desk, and looked back towards the reference area, her eyes carefully trained on the cubicles where the girl was sitting. She sank back onto her stool, in front of the computer, but her breaths coming in short, quick gasps.

Every time she saw her—everytime she _heard her_ —Kikyo felt a quickening of her heart. She knew, now, more than ever, that she was attracted to this girl. _She had to know this girl’s name_. She had to know all about her: what was she studying? What kind of music did she listen to? What was her favorite movie? Her favorite meal? Could Kikyo maybe take her out for her favorite meal?

She sighed, and shook her head, and turned back to her computer, trying like crazy to distract herself from the beautiful girl, working away in the reference room.

The rest of the evening passed quietly; Kikyo didn’t hear any more noise from the reference room, and even Yura was properly quiet. Kikyo finished her cataloguing work, checked out books for patrons, and organized the returned books on the cart for the volunteer to come and get them for shelving. At fifteen minutes to nine, Kikyo went around and began to prepare the library for closing; Yura made the announcement that the library was closing, and then Kikyo went back to the circulation desk, to check out the last few patrons, and then to shut down her computer for the night.

A flash of green caught her eye, and Kikyo looked up, to see the girl coming towards the circulation desk. Her breath caught, and she paused. _Could she_?

The girl pushed a stack of books onto the desk, and smiled shyly. “I thought that maybe I could leave these here?” she asked. “I...the reference librarian doesn’t seem to like me.” Her face turned rueful.

“Of course!” Kikyo’s voice was louder than she intended, and she instantly flinched a little at the sound. “I’m happy to take them.” She reached out to take the books; her fingers brushed up against the girl’s, and she blushed. They both froze, and then the girl broke the silence first.

“Well,” the girl said, “I’ll see you again, huh?” She withdrew her fingers and turned to leave.

_What are you doing, Kikyo? Stall her!_

“Wait!” Kikyo croaked out, and the girl turned back to her. “What—what were you listening to tonight?” she asked lamely.

The girl’s face broke out into a giant smile. “You heard the Ariana Grande,” she said, and Kikyo nodded. “Britney just now,” she added. “I love her… her music makes me focus.”

Kikyo smiled. “Really?”

“Really.” The girl’s smile was brilliant. “Do—do you want to listen?” 

They—they would be so close together. And they would…

The girl leaned over the desk, and Kikyo’s eyes were drawn forward, down from the girl’s eyes: down her nose, her (kissable) lips, over the hollow of her throat, and coming to a rest at the soft swell of her decolletage in her low-cut shirt she wore under her jacket. The girl had an earbud in her hand. “Ready?” she whispered. Kikyo nodded, and took the earbuds between her fingers, against brushing the tips against the girl’s own fingers. She placed the earbud in her ear; the girl did the same, and then pressed play on her phone, and Britney’s sultry voice came through the earbud. 

_I used to think  
_ _I had the answers to everything  
_ _But now I know_  
_That life doesn't always_  
Go my way, yeah

Together, they listened, captive to Britney, through the entire song. When it was over, Kikyo reluctantly took the earbud out of her ear, and handed it back to the girl. “Thanks,” she said softly, shyly. “I always did like that song.”

The girl grinned. “Me, too,” she replied. They stood for a moment, staring at each other, Kikyo’s eyes wide. She was barely breathing. 

“Well,” the girl said, “I guess I’ll see you around?”

“What—what’s your name?” Kikyo burst out, then immediately blushed. “Your name,” she said again, more softly this time. “What’s your name?”

A brilliant smile crossed the girl’s face. “Kagome,” she replied. “I’m Kagome Higurashi.”

“Kikyo,” Kikyo said. “I’m Kikyo Saitama.”

The girl— _Kagome_ —leaned forward on the circulation desk; Kikyo’s eyes were once again drawn to her breasts, but only for a moment, as Kagome’s gripped her and drew her gaze back up. Had Kikyo ever been drawn to someone like she was drawn to Kagome?

“Well,” Kagome said in a breathy voice, “it’s nice to meet you, Kikyo Saitama.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The songs that Kikyo catches Kagome singing in this chapter are (in order of appearance):
> 
> Can't Make You Love Me, by Britney Spears  
> I Feel It Coming, by The Weeknd  
> Moonlight, by Ariana Grande  
> I'm Not a Girl, Not Yet a Woman, by Britney Spears
> 
> Now that Kikyo has learned Kagome's name, what will she do next? What will Kagome do next? Find out in our next update, and thanks so much for reading!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kikyo comes home with Kagome after work, where they listen to music, have some snacks, and engage in all sorts of extracurricular activities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: We don't own Kikyo, Kagome, or any of the characters from the Inuyasha manga and/or anime.
> 
> Hello everyone, and welcome to the final chapter of Shared Tastes! We hope that you enjoy it!
> 
> CW: This chapter contains sexual content, so please be sure to heed the tags!

Kikyo had never looked forward to closing the library. She had never looked forward to making sure all the windows were locked, that the restrooms were empty, and that all the nooks and crannies that are part of what makes a library so mysterious and so wonderful were cleared out. One never knew when someone who might be trying to hide behind a door, or at the end of a row of stacks. One never knew how many piles of books one would have to pick up from around the different areas, only to have to leave them on one of the circulation desk carts, so that the librarian opening in the morning wouldn’t have to go looking for them when they arrived. 

Kikyo had never looked forward to all the hassles and inconveniences of closing the library.

Until she met Kagome.

Now, she rushed to get all the closing tasks checked off her list, and she hurriedly checked out the last-minute patrons, because now? 

The last person left in the library was waiting for _her_.

Kikyo and Kagome always spent a few minutes together before the library shut down for the night, listening to music on Kagome’s phone. Always just one song; just enough to leave Kikyo both sated and wanting more. Kagome had a varied taste in music; they listened to everything from Ani DiFranco and Dar Williams, to Jenny Lewis, to the Interrupters, to classics like Carole King and Nina Simone. Kagome listened to lots of different kinds of music, and, day by day, Kikyo found that she was falling harder and harder for Kagome.

Kagome was...beautiful, yes. But there was something magnificent, something ethereal, about her. It may have been her aura, or her good heart, or her kind eyes, but Kikyo just knew: Kagome was the one for her. As the days passed, she became increasingly sure of this, and as the days passed, Kikyo became overwhelmed with the idea that she needed to somehow, someway, find a _way_ to tell Kagome how she felt.

But, in the meantime, she worked on engaging Kagome in conversation. She learned that Kagome was 24, in graduate school, earning her Master’s degree in English. She was studying 19th century American literature, specializing in the work of women writers like E.D.E.N. Southworth, and the impact of women writers on serialized stories. Kikyo was fascinated by Kagome’s research, and couldn’t help but pepper her with questions in the short amount of time they had together, and Kagome always answered her, her face thoughtful, her beautiful violet eyes sparkling as she talked.

Kikyo wanted to ask her out. For a drink, for coffee. For dinner. For _something,_ some way that they could spend time together outside of the library, alone, and together.

Kikyo didn’t care where they were, as long as they were together.

She thought that maybe Kagome liked her too. She wasn’t completely sure, but Kagome never mentioned a significant other. She barely mentioned friends, so there was no one who seemed to stand out.

Which Kikyo found hard to believe. Because as far as she was concerned, Kagome lit up the entire library with her presence. Hell, the entire world was more vibrant and beautiful when Kagome was there. She seemed to take the light with her when she went home at night, the library becoming darker and more depressing when she was gone.

But the way that Kagome’s eyes lit up when she saw Kikyo, and the way that her whole face would break into a brilliant smile when Kikyo was at the circulation desk...well, it made Kikyo’s heart beat faster and made her breathing shallow.

Yup, she was pretty far gone. In just a few short weeks, her heart had completely and totally become the possession of a gorgeous, amethyst-eyes creature with a terrible singing voice and a throaty laugh. 

“Kikyo?”

Kagome’s voice brought Kikyo back to reality. She looked up at the clock on the wall: 8:55. The library would be closing in just a few minutes, and Kikyo had been so busy dreaming about Kagome that she had forgotten to do her closing routine. And now, she wouldn’t get to spend these last few minutes with Kagome before the library closed.

“Hey, Kagome!” Kikyo pushed her glasses up on the bridge of her nose and gave Kagome a bright smile, one that hid her disappointment.

“Hey.” Kagome’s smile was bright, and Kikyo’s heart twisted a little at the sight.

“How are you?” Kikyo asked, unsure of what to say. _Lame, lame, lame,_ she chanted to herself.

“Fine.” Kagome’s smile faded somewhat and she twisted her hands nervously. Kikyo realized that Kagome wasn’t carrying her earbuds and phone.

Did that mean…?

“I...I know you close at 9,” Kagome said, still twisting her hands, her eyes not quite meeting Kikyo’s.

“We...we do,” Kikyo replied, wondering just what in the hell Kagome was getting at.

“And...I was wondering…”

Was it Kikyo’s imagination, or was Kagome blushing?

Kikyo felt a rush of hope. Did Kagome…?

She decided to take a chance.

Kikyo leaned forward and took one of Kagome’s hands in her own. “What were you wondering?” she asked gently.

Kagome’s face brightened, and she took a breath. “I was wondering...if you maybe had plans tonight?” she asked in a rush. “Because, I finished my work for the night, and…”

“No!” Kikyo exclaimed in surprise and in happiness. She quickly realized that she was too loud, and dropped her voice. “I mean,” she said quietly, “that no. I don’t have any plans for tonight.”

“You...you don’t?” Kagome’s eyes were sparkling again, and Kikyo’s own breath caught at how stunning she was. When Kikyo shook her head gently, _no_ , Kagome seemed to gain strength. “Then, would you like to do something with me? Maybe come back to my place, and we could…listen to some music?” Kagome’s entire being radiated both nervousness and hope.

They were the words Kikyo had hoped for. She wouldn’t believe it. _Kagome was asking her out_.

“I...I would love to,” Kikyo said breathlessly.

“Great!” Kagome beamed. She reached in her pocket, and took out her phone. “What’s your number?” she asked Kikyo. “So...so I can text you my address. And...so I can call you sometime?”

Kikyo could barely contain her excitement. She gave Kagome her number hurriedly, then pulled out her phone when she heard the chime, to see that Kagome had indeed texted her: Kagome sent her address with a 💖

A sparkly heart.  
Kikyo about swooned on the spot.

“I know you have to close up,” Kagome said in a rush, “but I’ll be waiting for you, outside, okay? And then you can follow me home? The address is just in case we get separated.” She paused and her voice got quiet. “I kind of like the idea of waiting for you to get out of work.”

Kikyo smiled; she couldn’t help it. “Why don’t you wait inside?” she suggested. “I don’t want you waiting outside by yourself.”

“Fair,” Kagome smiled. “I’ll be over at that table.” She pointed to the table nearest the door. “Don’t take too long,” she teased lightly.

“This will be the fastest closing the library’s ever had,” Kikyo promised.

And it was. Kikyo rushed so fast around the library that Yura asked where the fire was. When she saw Kagome waiting by the front door, she simply said, “that’s a four-alarm fire, Kikyo,” and laughed when Kikyo gave her a dirty look. But Kikyo couldn’t really be irritated with Yura. Not when she had a date with the cutest girl she’d ever seen.

* * *

Kagome lived in a pretty apartment complex about five minutes from the library. It was a short drive, and Kikyo was able to follow Kagome fairly easily through the streets. Kagome turned into her lot, and Kikyo followed. Kagome had told her to park in visitor parking, and Kikyo found that there was plenty. She parked her car, got out, and saw Kagome waving at her from across the lot, glowing like the goddess that she was from underneath the parking lot fluorescent lights. Kikyo smiled, and made her way across the pavement. Kagome smiled back, and led her into the building and up two flights of stairs. “I like to walk if I can,” she offered, and Kikyo shrugged and nodded. 

Stairs were fine. An elevator was fine. Both had the same result: alone with Kagome in Kagome’s apartment.

Kagome lived about halfway down the hall on the third floor. She took her keys out from her backpack and unlocked the door, pushing it open. “Apologies for the mess,” she said with a giggle. “Writing a thesis means that I don’t have a lot of time for much else.”

“No apologies needed,” Kikyo said as Kagome flicked on the light. “I remember the grad school life all too well.” She looked around with interest as the lights came on in the main living area, and she and Kagome both slipped off their shoes.

Kagome’s apartment was small, but cozy; an overstuffed sofa and matching chair were in the living room, where Kagome had what looked like walnut end tables and a television that sat on a low stand. The kitchen was a galley kitchen, but not terribly small, and Kagome had bar stools set up at the counter that separated the kitchen from the living room. There were two doors, which Kikyo assumed led to the bathroom and the bedroom. She shivered to think what Kagome’s bedroom might look like.

“Are you hungry?” Kagome asked shyly, and Kikyo realized that she’d been standing and staring into the kitchen. She blushed.

“Huh? No? I mean…if you are, I’m happy to keep you company?” She was babbling. She _never_ babbled. But this beautiful, wonderful girl seemed to have taken her tongue, along with her heart. 

Kagome smiled. “I’ll put together a plate, okay?” she said softly. “And a drink? What do you like?”

“Water is fine,” Kikyo said quickly, not wanting to put Kagome out.

“Kikyo.” Kagome’s voice had a hint of laughter in it. “Do you really just want water?”

What?

Kagome was suddenly very close to her, her breath on Kikyo’s cheek. “How about a little aperitif?” she whispered. “I’m not much for whiskey, but I do have some limoncello.”

Her closeness was making Kikyo dizzy. “S—sure,” she breathed. “That sounds lovely.”

Kagome was already dancing away. “Sit down and make yourself comfortable,” she said. “Do you like Portishead?”

“Who?” The switches in the conversation were confusing to an already-drunk-on-Kagome Kikyo.

Kagome giggled. “Sit,” she said, gesturing over the counter towards the sofa. “I’ll be right there.”

Kikyo followed Kagome’s directions and sat down on the edge of the sofa. Kagome fiddled a bit with her phone, found some music she liked, then connected it through to her smart speakers, and soon some sweet and lilting music was pumping softly through the living room. Kagome smiled, then went into the kitchen, where Kikyo could see her at work, bustling around, opening and closing cabinets and the refrigerator. She could hear the tinkling of glasses, the snap of a cardboard box opening, and then rustle of something falling and hitting a plate. Kikyo tried to see what Kagome was doing, but she could only see Kagome’s beautiful back, framed by her army green jacket. Instead of watching her so intently (and feeling a little bit like a creeper as she did so), Kikyo took a moment to look around the apartment. It _was_ warm, and cozy; Kagome had lots of artwork up on the walls, which was a variety of mediums: watercolors, embroidery, oils, pastels?

“My friends know I like art,” said Kagome, coming back into the living room with a tray of snacks. She set the tray on the table, then dragged the table close to the sofa. “I hope this is okay,” she said apologetically. “I don’t want to invest in a coffee table, since they take up too much room. If I need to eat in here, I use the end tables or drag the table in.”

“It’s fine,” Kikyo said quickly, looking over the tray with interest. Kagome had set out cheese, and crackers, and had peeled and bisected two oranges. Kagome smiled.

“I’m so glad,” she said, clearly relieved. “Let me go and get the drinks.” She popped back out into the galley kitchen, and then came back, one small aperitif glass in each hand. She gave one to Kikyo, then sat on the couch and looked at Kikyo expectantly.

“Cheers?” she asked, and Kikyo smiled and raised her glass. They clinked, and then sipped her limoncello. Kikyo had never tried it before, and was pleasantly surprised at the sweet and tangy flavor.

“It’s good, right?” Kagome asked her, and Kikyo nodded. Kagome sighed. “I actually love entertaining,” she said. “But unfortunately, poor graduate students don’t really ‘entertain.’ It’s more of a ‘let’s go out to a bar and get smashed because our lives are shit and we’re being exploited’ kind of thing.” 

“I—I—You can entertain me anytime you want,” Kikyo blurted out, then slapped her hand over her mouth as Kagome looked at her, surprised. “I just meant that you could...I could always come over again sometime,” she added lamely, her eyes cast down.

A gentle brush of fingertips against the back of her hand has Kikyo lifting her eyes. Kagome had scooted closer to her on the couch, her beautiful violet eyes rich and deep and melting. Kagome’s fingers circled Kikyo’s hand, drawing it gently away from her mouth.

“I think,” Kagome breathed, “that I would like that, very much.” And before Kikyo knew what was happening, Kagome had leaned forward, ever so slightly, and pressed her lips to Kikyo’s.

And it was everything Kikyo had hoped it would be, and more. Kagome’s lips were soft, plush, and gentle; they massaged Kikyo’s with a subtle, circular motion that made Kikyo heady and delirious. Her free hand moved to circle Kagome’s shoulders, drawing her closer so she could deepen the kiss; Kagome responded enthusiastically, dropping Kikyo’s hand and wrapping both her arms around Kikyo’s torso to bring the two closer still. Kikyo felt Kagome’s breasts, flush against her own, and moaned softly at the feel of their bodies molded together. Kagome used that opportunity to slip her tongue into Kikyo’s mouth, and slowly, gently, she explored, sweeping over Kikyo’s teeth, the inside of her cheeks, and finally, Kikyo’s own tongue. Kikyo found herself getting caught up in the moment completely, giving over to Kagome’s gentle touches; it was all she could do to hold on and follow Kagome’s lead.

Their kisses deepened, became more insistent, more desirous, and Kagome’s hands slowly began to drop down, sliding down Kikyo’s blouse, to where it was tucked into her dark pants. Her fingers gently toyed with the space where Kikyo’s shirt met her pants, and Kagome broke the kiss, resting her forehead against Kikyo’s.

“That was...that was a _kiss_ ,” Kagome said, laughing lightly.

“It _was_ ,” Kikyo breathed, crossing the distance between them just enough to offer her one more. Kagome sighed at the contact, and looked deeply into Kikyo’s brown eyes, holding her gaze.

“I...I _really_ like you, Kikyo,” Kagome said softly.

Oh, _gods_.  
Kikyo was trembling. She was _actually_ , really trembling at hearing the words she had waiting so very long to hear.

“I...I really like you too, Kagome,” Kikyo whispered.

“Really?” Kagome’s voice was half-amused, half-hopeful. “Even though I’m like the worst singer in the world?”

Kikyo’s laughter was soft and tender. Her hands reached up and she clasped Kagome’s cheeks gently. “It’s _because_ you’re like the worst singer in the world,” she replied, and when Kagome’s mouth fell open, Kikyo used that opportunity to kiss her once more.

But something had changed between the first and second kiss. Now that they had confessed their feelings, it was as though everything was laid out before them: open, vulnerable, inviting. Kikyo was possessed by Kagome: by her kisses, by the depths of her beautiful violet eyes, by her soft and insistent touches. By the alluring body that Kikyo just _knew_ Kagome was hiding, underneath all those clothes. She wanted… _No_.

She _needed_ to see, to feel, to taste...to stop at the fountain of Kagome...and drink until she was sated. 

Perhaps even until beyond that point.

“I know that...that I set out all these snacks,” Kagome breathed, her lips ghosting Kikyo’s, “but I...I really want to ask you if you would like to see my bedroom.”

Kikyo blushed. Kagome was asking her to…?

How could she say _no_? When she had dreamed of laying beside Kagome for weeks, gazing into her eyes, slowly stripping her, feasting on her, doing _all the things_ with her?

“Yes, Kagome,” she whispered, “oh, _yes_.”

Kagome smiled, and got to her feet. “Well, then,” she said, holding out her hand to Kikyo, “let’s go, shall we?”

Kikyo took Kagome’s hand, and allowed Kagome to pull her to her feet. Kagome drew her in yet again for a kiss, and this time, Kikyo slipped her hands under Kagome’s jacket; Kagome shrugged her shoulders, and with Kikyo’s help, her jacket shrugged off her shoulders and fell to the floor. Kikyo gasped, as she felt Kagome’s bare skin under her fingers, along with the thin straps of her tank top. Her fingers toyed with the straps, and Kagome giggled.

“Bedroom, Kikyo,” she gently insisted, and Kikyo found herself compelled to obey. Together, their lips still pressed together, they made their way down the hall, past a couple of closed doors to a slightly open one at the end. Kagome kicked at the door gently with the heel of her foot, and it fell open, as Kagome and Kikyo fell with it. Kagome’s hands were now roving over Kikyo’s back, her shoulders, and up and into Kikyo’s soft dark hair, wrapping and unwrapping her fingers up in it. The room was dark, and Kagome pulled away just for a moment, to put on a small light that sat on her night stand, as well as press a button on a small device. Kikyo looked around, and saw that not only was the lamp lit, but there were now fairy lights sparkling around the room, which Kikyo could see were violet—like Kagome’s eyes—and cast a beautiful lilac hue around the room.

“I...I want to be able to see you,” Kagome whispered, somewhat sheepishly, and Kikyo smiled.

“Can we...can we sit on the bed?” Kikyo asked her, and Kagome nodded that _yes_ , they certainly could.

Together they moved, still completely wrapped up in each other, still with eyes for no one else but themselves, until they sat gingerly on the edge of the bed. Kagome ran her hands around the hem of Kikyo’s shirt again, and looked up expectantly into Kikyo’s eyes. 

A small kiss to the bridge of her nose, a tiny nod, and Kagome knew exactly what Kikyo wanted her to do. Slowly, Kikyo felt Kagome’s hands work their way under the soft silk of her blouse, untucking her shirt and pulling it completely free. She next lifted her arms and Kagome followed suit, her hands lightly holding onto the fabric, pulling it upwards, over Kikyo’s form, until it slipped off her arms and Kagome was able to easily toss it aside. Kikyo watched as Kagome’s eyes grew wide, and she smiled.

“Kikyo,” breathed Kagome, “holy _fuck_ , you are _beautiful_.” She was taking in Kikyo’s entire form, and from what Kikyo could tell, Kagome...liked what she saw. A lot.

Kikyo had never been so glad that she put on matching bra and panties that day. Her set was red, satiny, and smooth, with a light, matching red lace edging. A little red bow sat nestled between her breasts. 

Kikyo blushed. “It’s...it’s….I’m just me,” she said at last.

Kagome raised her hands, her fingers seemingly itching to touch Kikyo. “Then ‘just you’ is absolutely the most incredible thing I’ve ever seen.” She paused. “May I?” she asked, her fingers inching closer and closer to Kikyo.

“You _may_ ,” moaned Kikyo softly, and she reeled a little bit more when she felt Kagome’s hands resting on her breasts. Kagome’s fingers deftly palmed the fabric, while also pressing against the softness of Kikyo’s flesh. Kagome massaged Kikyo’s breasts, then leaned forward to bring her face between them, nestling it in the soft swell created by Kikyo’s bra. Kikyo sighed, and felt completely swept up in Kagome’s touch. Her own fingers itched to do something similar to Kagome—she felt an aching need to strip Kagome bare, lay her on the bed, and kiss every inch of her body.

Instead, Kikyo tugged at the hem of Kagome’s tank top expectantly; Kagome sat back, looked up at her, and giggled, lifting her own arms as Kikyo pulled Kagome’s shirt up over her head and tossed it aside. And she felt a heat forming at the juncture of her thighs, spreading outward, because Kagome in a bra was _stunning_.

She was bustier than Kikyo had expected, and her breasts were spilling out of her beautiful plum-colored lacy bra. Her eyes nearly matched the color of her lingerie, and Kikyo felt a soaring heat shoot through her entire body.

“May…may I?” Kikyo whispered, and Kagome nodded her permission. Kikyo’s fingers reached forward, and gently massaged Kagome’s breasts, Kagome moaning softly at Kikyo’s touch. When Kikyo’s fingers brushed over Kagome’s nipples, Kagome cried out and kissed Kikyo long, and hard, her tongue seeking out Kikyo’s yet again.

“Kikyo,” Kagome breathed as she broke the kiss, her own hands reaching into the waistband of her jeans, “can we…?”

Kikyo nearly wept when she saw Kagome reaching into her jeans to touch herself. “Here,” she replied, in a quavering voice that was not quite her own, “let me, please.” Kagome smiled gently, and removed her hand. She slipped back on the bed, laying on her back, resting against her pillows. Her hips arched slightly as she looked at Kikyo invitingly. 

“Please,” she whispered, “please undress me.”

Kikyo raised to her knees, and turned around on the bed. Her hands reached out, and rested on Kagome’s thighs, then gently, she dragged her nails up the length of Kagome’s jeans, all the way to the button. Her fingers nimbly undid the fastener, then pulled down the zipper. Kagome lifted her hips, and Kikyo tugged gently, pulling Kagome’s jeans down the length of her body. 

Her legs were long, and muscled, and perfectly smooth. Kikyo couldn’t help but reach out and touch them; Kagome sighed, and rubbed her thighs together, and whispered, “Please, Kikyo. Please.”

“Please, what?” Kikyo whispered back, pressing her lips to the inside of Kagome’s left thigh. 

“Please finish undressing,” Kagome begged, and looked up at Kikyo expectantly. “I _need_ to see you, Kikyo. Please.”

At her final, plaintive “please,” Kikyo got to her feet. She smiled, then unhooked the snap at the front of her dress pants. She tugged down her zipper, then gave a soft push and her pants slid down her legs and around her ankles. She gently stepped out of her pants and kicked them to the side. Kagome raised herself up on her elbows and let out a low whistle.

“Kikyo,” she said heatedly, “ _come here_.”

Kikyo glowed and crawled back up onto the bed. She drew herself up over Kagome, and straddled her as Kagome raised herself up a little bit higher to meet her in a steamy kiss, going in directly with her tongue. Kikyo opened her mouth to welcome Kagome in, her arms wrapped around Kagome’s shoulders, drawing her close as her fingers began to work at the hooks on the back of Kagome’s bra. Kagome’s hands palmed Kikyo’s ass, pinching it lightly through the silky red fabric, and their bodies ground together in their sudden need.

Kikyo’s fingers worked quickly, and soon the hooks on Kagome’s bra snapped open. Kagome slipped her arms through the straps, allowing her breasts to spring free from their bindings. She tossed her bra aside, and Kikyo’s eyes grew wide at Kagome’s beautiful, tender breasts. Kiko took them into her hands, squeezing them gently, and ran her thumbs over Kagome’s nipples, which were a rosy pink and already thrumming with need. When Kagome moaned, Kikyo leaned forward, fitting her mouth over Kagome’s left nipple, licking and swirling around the dusky tip, drawing it out into a hardened pebble. Kikyo offered a nip, and Kagome squeaked, so Kikyo did it again. Kagome offered another squeak, then drew her hands around Kikyo’s back, and tugged at Kikyo’s bra snaps, trying desperately to work them free. Kikyo giggled, and switched her attention to the other breast, dragging her tongue across Kagome’s sternum harshly on her way. As Kikyo began to toy with Kagome’s left breast, Kagome worked the snaps on Kikyo’s bra free, and it fell forward, Kikyo letting go of Kagome’s right breast just long enough to toss her bra to the side as well. Kagome’s hands immediately went to Kikyo’s cheeks, and drew her up gently, into a tender, soft kiss, their bodies meeting together again as Kagome palmed Kikyo’s shoulders, her back—whatever she could reach.

Being there, like this, with Kagome, was more than anything that Kikyo could have imagined. She was just as soft and as warm as Kikyo had dreamed; her body was tender, and yielding, and Kikyo felt like she wanted nothing more than to see just how pliable Kagome would be under her touch. 

“Kagome,” she breathed, “I want to touch you, taste you, feel you. May I?”

Kagome licked Kikyo’s lips, and she moaned softly in response. “Yes,” she whispered. “Please. Please, have your way with me?”

Kikyo nodded, and Kagome dropped her arms to the side and laid herself down on the mattress. Kikyo slipped down Kagome’s body, and Kagome lifted her hips, her eyes sparkling at Kikyo. Kikyo placed a hand on each of Kagome’s hips, and then slowly, deliberately, pulled Kagome’s beautiful, lacy, plum panties down the length of her legs, revealing the whole of Kagome’s sex to her. 

And she was _perfect_. Kikyo’s breath caught at the sight of Kagome’s lips, pink and beautiful and already glistening with need. Kagome smiled, and opened her legs, and Kikyo dropped between her thighs. Her fingers traced Kagome’s sex, and Kagome shivered, much to Kikyo’s delight. “Oh, Kagome,” she breathed, “you’re so lovely.”

She swore that she saw Kagome blush. “I—I—I don’t know—” she stammered.

“I think you are so beautiful,” Kikyo whispered, “do you mind if I…”

“No,” Kagome said quickly—too quickly—and Kikyo drooped a little. _No_? She knew that it was maybe too good to be true.

“No, no, no,” Kagome said, reaching down to caress Kikyo’s hair. “What I meant _was_ ...I...I don’t mind at all,” she added quietly. “If...if you want to touch me...I would _love_ for you to...to touch me.”

Kikyo drew herself up enough to nuzzle Kagome’s hand affectionately, then dropped back between Kagome’s thighs. Kikyo used her fingers to part Kagome’s outer lips, and then, with the tip of her tongue, reached forward, tentatively. Kagome shifted her hips, and raised her left leg up high, bending her knee, and Kikyo took that as a signal to begin to explore her more fully, and with more confidence.

Heaven. Kagome tasted like heaven. Her pussy was already growing slick with want, and Kikyo’s tongue eagerly lapped it up. She explored Kagome carefully, not because she was nervous, but because she wanted to see what felt good, and what made Kagome quake and keen and shiver and (most importantly of all) call out Kikyo’s name. When Kikyo’s tongue reached Kagome’s clit, Kagome sighed Kikyo’s name, and she reached down with her right hand to hold onto Kikyo’s left. 

Holding Kagome’s hand like that made _Kikyo_ shiver. How good it felt—how good _Kagome_ felt—was causing Kikyo’s own panties to become damp, as well. She shifted slightly, pulled away from Kagome’s sweet lips, and used her right hand to open Kagome up, admiring the way that her sex trembled under Kikyo’s touch; Kikyo’s fingers slipped down to Kagome’s entrance, teasing her, even as Kikyo’s tongue went back to working its magic over her body.

She was making Kagome crazy. Kikyo could tell. Just dipping one finger in, and out, so quickly, she could practically feel Kagome’s walls clenching, trying to hold onto her, but Kikyo _loved_ the tease, and _loved_ being able to drive Kagome this wild. When she finally slipped two fingers into Kagome’s opening, Kagome cried out loudly for Kikyo, and her entire body went taut as she started chasing an orgasm. 

[ ](https://photos.google.com/u/4/share/AF1QipMF_-HYCaclf2dMq6l0obclzycz1N-UBR6Agu1WGgjCNsDNp47pc3a6TM2u-MU74w/photo/AF1QipMFLXzr5fkhX7YWYXAWLfgZS7xhwK9N6788Iogn?key=UnlaWHZKYWVJUmc4UWJpM1Jtak9oNkRzOHFZZkl3)

Artwork by [magnoliajades](https://magnoliajades.tumblr.com/)

* * *

And Kikyo realized: she wanted Kagome to cum. But not just yet. Not like this, and not just yet.

She felt an urge to bring Kagome along on a journey with her, to see where their explorations, where their fun, might take them. But more than anything, she wanted Kagome to feel good. Because Kagome had opened up her heart, and her home, and let Kikyo in. And to Kikyo, that meant more than any longing looks at a library, more than any playful banter. 

More than a one-night stand.  
_No_ : Kikyo wanted more than that with Kagome. She wanted _everything_.  
And tonight was her opportunity to show Kagome just what their future together might look like.

Kikyo withdrew her tongue and her fingers; Kagome looked up at her, surprised, and Kikyo offered her a gentle smile.

“Here,” Kikyo whispered, holding out a hand and helping Kagome to sit up, “turn over.”

“What?” Kagome asked, confusion clouding her eyes. 

“Do you trust me?” Kikyo asked. 

“I—I think so,” Kagome breathed. 

“Then turn over,” Kikyo directed her, “on your knees.”

Kagome obeyed, and Kikyo got behind her. She ran her hands delightedly over Kagome’s supple ass, reveling in the soft flesh, in the way that her skin seemed to shine, and she couldn’t help but press her lips to Kagome’s brilliant cheeks. She left a series of kisses along Kagome’s right hip, then along her waist, all the way up to her shoulder; when Kagome turned her head slightly, Kikyo welcomed her lips in a stunning kiss. As she did, Kikyo allowed her fingers to trail after, and her right hand hooked underneath Kagome’s torso, fondling her breasts, while her left hand massaged Kagome’s ass, then went back to continue to tease Kagome’s now weeping slit. She inserted her third and fourth fingers into Kagome’s opening, and began to finger-fuck her vigorously, her hand slapping against Kagome’s ass, her tongue harshly exploring Kagome’s mouth, her other hand tweaking Kagome’s nipples. 

Kagome was shaking visibly under Kikyo’s varied touches; she shoved her tongue more harshly into Kikyo’s mouth _and_ moaned at the same time. Kikyo could feel Kagome resisting her, trying to push back on her, and that made Kikyo even more driven in her desire to push Kagome over the edge—at _her_ own pace. Kikyo removed her fingers, and Kagome whined, but when Kikyo trailed her fingers up Kagome’s spine and wrapped them around Kagome’s shoulder, Kagome broke the kiss, whipped her head around, and took Kikyo’s wet fingers into her mouth, licking and sucking and making little mewling sounds as she did so.

Now it was Kikyo’s turn to moan. Apparently Kagome knew a thing or two about pleasing a woman as well, and just how did she know that Kikyo totally got off on getting her fingers sucked?

The heating throughout her entire body was slowing bringing Kikyo to a quiet frenzy. She wanted to continue these explorations, to continue to touch and taste Kagome, to bring her along slowly—to bring _herself_ along slowly, too. 

Reluctantly, Kikyo removed her fingers from Kagome’s mouth, dragged her nails back down Kagome’s back—just enough to leave red trail marks, enough to make Kagome moan—and returned her fingers to Kagome’s sex. She wanted to give Kagome _everything_ ; she wanted Kagome to feel _everything_. 

Kikyo wrapped her hands around Kagome’s hips and drew her back slightly, and with her right hand, she began to roughly massage Kagome’s clit, feeling the hardened nub growing larger under her touch. Her left hand circled behind Kagome, rubbing her ass again, but this time, she positioned her hand over Kagome’s entrance, and thrust her third and fourth fingers into her once again, penetrating Kagome, feeling her walls quaking under Kikyo’s multi-front efforts. Kagome moaned, and balanced herself on one hand as she began to tweak her own nipples, to caress her own breasts, to cry Kikyo’s name as her body trembled. 

“Ki—Kikyo,” she gasped, “you—you are—” Her voice was wobbly and Kikyo could tell that Kagome was hurtling along the path towards an orgasm. The thought made her desperately excited, but also…

_Not yet_.

“Kagome,” she whispered softly, slowing down her efforts and leaning forward a little so Kagome could hear her. “What...what would you like me to do?”

“Huh?” Kagome seemed foggy, and Kikyo completely understood why.

“You’re close, Kagome,” Kikyo continued. “And I...I wanna know what feels good for you? What would you like me to do?”

“Your _tongue,_ please.” Kagome was nearly weeping, and the sound of her sweet voice made Kikyo both smile and shiver herself.

“Okay,” she said, “whatever you want.” She removed her fingers and adjusted herself so she was behind Kagome again. Kikyo caressed Kagome’s ass again lovingly, admiring the smooth, shiny skin, the dimples on her back. She opened Kagome’s cheeks, searching for her opening, which was red and glistening from all Kikyo’s attention. With one hand, Kikyo held Kagome’s hips steady. With her other hand, she reached around and found Kagome’s clit, which she began to massage as she gave Kagome’s entrance a tender, loving lick.

And when she did that, Kagome _sang._

Her voice was that same squeaky sound that Kikyo had heard in the library, only this time, it was her name, and “Fuck,” and “Please,” and “More.” And instead of the sound turning Kikyo off, it lit a fire in her, leading her to penetrate Kagome faster, harder, her tongue and fingers working in perfect rhythm to bring Kagome to climax. 

Kikyo could feel Kagome’s walls shivering around her tongue, pulsing and resisting, trying to catch her and bring her up and in. She felt Kagome’s legs trembling; she heard Kagome’s voice, short and harsh and breathy. She wanted…

“Kikyo!” Kagome cried out brokenly, and Kikyo was met with a flood of Kagome’s sweet, delectable juices, flowing from her and covering Kikyo’s mouth and chin. Kikyo leaned into it, eagerly lapping her up, continuing to tongue Kagome even as she came.

At last, Kagome collapsed into the mattress, and Kikyo slid up next to her holding her close, stroking her hair tenderly, helping her come down from her high. Kagome rolled over and kissed Kikyo hard, swiping her tongue over Kikyo’s lips, shivering when she tasted herself there.

“Ka—Kagome?” Kikyo whispered.

“You’re amazing,” Kagome sighed. “Simply, completely, amazing.”

Kikyo’s heart filled with warmth, and she kissed Kagome again.

“But,” Kagome continued, her eyes sparkling, “you’re far too dressed for me to return the favor.” 

Kikyo’s eyes widened, and she began to laugh. “Kagome,” she said, getting up and slipping her panties down her legs, “just what do you want to do?”

Kagome gaped, and growled, and held out her arms. “I want to do for you what you’ve done for me,” she said darkly. “I want to know what feels good for you, too, Kikyo. So I can make you feel good.”

Kikyo climbed back onto the bed and straddled Kagome. “ _You_ feel good,” Kikyo said, “and whatever you do, I will love.”

“Then…” Kagome was blushing, _just what did she want to do?_ “Will you come here?” She placed her hands on Kikyo’s ass, rubbing it deeply, then drew Kikyo forward: over her stomach, over her breasts, and settling over Kagome’s face. Kikyo saw Kagome’s eyes, glittering amethysts, and she felt a heating throughout her body that she had never felt before.

She had never done this before—never been eaten out like this before. And the prospect of it, that it was _Kagome_ doing it, was already making her wet.

The first flick of Kagome’s tongue nearly drove Kikyo insane.

“You’re beautiful, Kikyo,” Kagome said reverently, tonguing Kikyo’s lips, nestling her tongue between the soft folds, pressing loud, smacking kisses as far down as she could reach. Kikyo felt one of Kagome’s hands reach behind her and underneath, starting to tease her entrance, and felt Kagome’s tongue begin to lap at her in earnest.

Kikyo moaned. Loudly. Like louder than she had even moaned, for anyone. How was it that Kagome knew just where to kiss her, just where to massage her, to drive her wild? 

Her own body was starting to shake from Kagome’s attentions, and when Kagome hit Kikyo’s clit, and laved at it rapidly, Kikyo cried out, balanced herself with one hand, and took her other hand, driving two fingers into Kagome’s already (very) wet sex.

Kikyo wasn’t a receiver; she was a giver. She liked to make her partners feel good. So when Kagome started making her hit those heights, immediately she didn’t want to be the only one. She wanted Kagome to feel it, too. She wanted them to experience the high together. 

And from the way Kagome cried out in surprise, then drove her face into Kikyo’s sex, Kikyo know that she felt the same way.

Her fingers thrust into Kagome rapidly, harshly, pushing past Kagome’s resistance and finding that rough patch of tissue that Kikyo suspected would drive Kagome wild. And it did; Kagome was now lapping and kissing and sucking at Kikyo with passion, and fierceness, that it caused Kikyo to do the same right back. It became a contest of sorts: how high and how far could they push each other before the one collapsed? How fast could they go? 

How much would it take?

Kagome came first, her mouth fit over Kikyo’s sex as she exploded, her moans and cries vibrating through Kikyo’s entire body as Kikyo continued to finger-fuck her through her tumultuous orgasm. Kagome sucked at Kikyo’s clit, her fingers working their way inside Kikyo, feeling her up frantically, wanting Kikyo to find the same release.

It didn’t take long.

Kikyo came with abandon, calling out Kagome’s name in loud, wanton cries, removing her fingers from Kagome and gripping onto her thigh instead. Kagome removed her fingers from Kikyo as well, but used her tongue to carry Kikyo through her orgasm, Kikyo’s own body sliding down to mold against Kagome’s as she came down from her high. Kagome reached out, and held Kikyo close, stroking her hair, nestling Kikyo’s cheek against her breasts, and Kikyo closed her eyes, and sighed, her body recovering slowly. She heard Kagome chuckle, and she wrapped her arms more tightly around Kikyo.

“Kikyo,” Kagome whispered into her hair, kissing it softly, “you’re—that was—I’m—” She sighed, and paused. “You were _very_ good to me, you know.”

Kikyo nuzzled Kagome’s breasts and smiled. “You deserve it, Kagome,” she whispered. “You deserve everything in the world.”

“I don’t need everything,” Kagome replied gently, her face still buried in Kikyo’s hair. “I just need _you_.”

“Kagome.” Kikyo raised herself up, to see Kagome’s open, adoring face. She offered Kagome her lips, and Kagome accepted eagerly; the kiss this time was gentle, and caring, and soft, and full of the moments they had just shared, as well as the moments to come in the future.

“I—I don’t want you to go,” Kagome said quietly. “I would like it very much if you—if you would stay.”

_Stay_? With Kagome? For the night?  
To be able to snuggle with her as they drifted off to sleep? To be able to wake up in the morning, see her beautiful face, watch as she stirred into wakefulness? 

“Kagome,” she breathed, “there is nothing I would love for more than to stay...with you.”

Kagome grinned, and dropped yet another kiss onto Kikyo’s lips.

“Good,” she said, whispering, “because I think that tomorrow morning, it’s my turn to make _you_ sing.”


End file.
